


Forget You Not

by LittleBlueArtist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Denial, Drabble, Fluff, I cried a little while writing this, Loss, M/M, Mourning, Nemeton, Regret, Sad Ending, Sad Fluff, fluffy fluff fluff, goodbye fluff, it's happy/sad, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueArtist/pseuds/LittleBlueArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles share a moment together, but neither can shake the feeling that something is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget You Not

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. This was from a prompt and I really enjoyed it so I decided to write it. As always you can hit me up and ask me questions at [cielplease](http://cielplease.tumblr.com) on tumblr!

 "Stiles," Derek groaned as he turned off the light in his bedroom. He was rambling on about some geeky thing or another. "Shut up." Derek playfully put a pillow over Stiles's face to make him be quiet. It lasted all of three seconds.

 "But the new Star Trek movie comes out in three years! Do you know how far away that is?! I can't believe J.J. Abrams left us hanging like that."

 "It's two in the morning, Stiles. Can we talk about this later?" With his werewolf abilities, Derek could see in the dark room while Stiles could not. He was left only listening to Derek's voice and imagining the annoyed look on his face. 

"But, dude,  _Star Trek._ "

"If I kiss you will you shut up?"

"Probably not." 

Derek could hear the laugh in his boyfriend's voice as he leaned over and kissed him. Stiles was so small and fragile compared to Derek that he had to make sure he wasn't hurting him. Stiles's hands entangled themselves in Derek's short hair as their lips met. Stiles raised the top half of his body so their chests would meet. Derek wrapped one arm around the younger boy's  waist to hold him up while the other arm supported his own body weight. Stiles's tongue licked across the werewolf's lower lip, and Derek didn't hesitate before opening. 

The two pieces of muscle battled with each other, but it was a war Derek always won. He explored every part of the spazzy teenager's mouth. It was something he had done a million times before. Derek pulled away from Stiles's mouth to trail open mouthed kisses down his bared neck. Stiles let out a breathy moan as Derek scraped his teeth lightly over the younger's shoulder. "Not tonight," Stiles yawned, placing little kisses on the older's face. "I don't feel well."

"What's wrong?" Derek asked worriedly. He didn't like it when Stiles was sick. Deep down his own stomach had a feeling of dread in it, but he pushed it out of the way.

"Just this feeling in my stomach that I can't shake. Nothing to be worried about."

Derek sighed and flopped down next to Stiles, who put his head on the bare chest next to him. He pulled the blanket over him, because God forbid there was any heating in Derek's apartment. The werewolf always claimed he didn't need the heat because his body ran warmer than human's, but secretly he liked times like these. Time when Stiles would get close because he was cold. Times when it was quiet and all that could be heard was breathing and the sound of beating hearts.

Stiles slipped his fingers through Derek's and they just sat there, staring up at the sealing, cuddling close to each other. "I love you," Stiles said. Derek could tell the boy was half-asleep from the way his heart slowed and the beat was steadier.

"I love you too, Stiles," Derek mumbled when the boy had fallen asleep. After a couple of minutes, he fell asleep himself.

~~~

Derek woke up with a gasp and shot straight up. Instantly he felt for the warmth of Stiles's body next to him, but he found the bed cold, just like it had been for the past four months. He didn't know why he expected it to be different this time. "Stiles, you stupid idiot," Derek mumbled. 

Memories he tried so hard to suppress came up to the surface.

_"Derek," Stiles said over the phone. His voice was choked up, as if he were crying._

_"Stiles? Where are you? What's wrong."_

_There was a pause before the teen answered. "Derek, I'm sorry. You're great man. I love you. I'm sorry. It was just too much. Tell my dad I'm sorry."_

_"Stiles!" Derek growled, already shrugging on his jacket and running out of the apartment. He didn't know where Stiles was, but he tried to decipher the noises in the background. A car engine and waves. He was somewhere near water, which could be just about anywhere in Beacon Hills._

_"See you in the next life, man."_

_The phone didn't hang up, and Derek heard the gunning of an engine as Stiles started the Jeep that had belonged to his mother. He heard it crunch over gravel, and then a huge splash as the call went dead. The phone dropped out of Derek's hand. Something in his chest broke as he sank to the ground. The part of his heart that Stiles held was gone, never to be seen again. The older man sank to his knees, his eyes blazing blue as a mourning howl left his mouth. Just seconds later three others met him in the air. A wail went through Beacon Hills. Lydia, Scott, Isaac and Cora all responding._

Derek shook his head at the memory, but he would never forget. He never said the one thing he had always meant to.

Derek never told Stiles he loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Update: Did you like this fic? Want more of your own? Well I have good news! I've opened commissions! Find the info post [here!](http://noyaplease.tumblr.com/post/149722884338/writing-commissions)


End file.
